In a mobile environment, video traffic makes up about 70% of the whole traffic, and an amount of the whole traffic consistently increases. Thus, a method for effectively transmitting a video in the mobile environment is necessary, and a Quality of Service (QoS) of the whole users in a cell not only a specific user should be generally considered. In order to effectively transmit the video traffic, various Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) adaptive streaming methods are developed. Among the HTTP adaptive streaming methods, there is an HTTP live streaming method of Apple, a smooth streaming method of MS, and so on. In addition, there is a 3rd Generation Partnership Project Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (3GPP DASH) generated by standardizing these methods. In addition, a Scalable Video Coding (SVC) encodes a video to a high-definition of a bit stream including at least one bit stream, as an extension of an H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC) video compression standard. A low rank video bit stream may be generated by throwing away some packets from the whole video file. In addition, there are spatial modes capable of providing expandability through a change of a video screen size, a temporal mode capable of providing expandability through a change of a frame rate, a quality mode capable of providing expandability through a change of a video quality, and the like. In addition, an HTTP Progressive DownLoad (PDL) video technology is a technology for starting a playing of a video file when an amount of video data capable of being played is received by a terminal, after the whole video file is downloaded in response to one request like a general file download. Therefore, when a download speed is faster than a playing speed, a loss of a wireless bandwidth is generated. Also, when the download speed is slower than the playing speed, a playing delay phenomenon is generated. Thus, in an example of an Over-The-Top (OTT) using this method, it is necessary to optimize the video file downloaded in a communication provider network, and this technology is referred to as a Mobile Video Optimization (MVO). The MVO includes detailed technologies such as a video parsing, an online translating/transcoding, dynamic bitrate adaptation, and the like.
However, in an example of an HAS, a client controls the bitrate of the video by using only information (a Media Presentation Description (MPD) and a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) throughput and so on) known to the client, and thus the client may not generally consider the QoS of several users in the cell of the mobile communication network environment. For example, when several users watch the video, each of the clients selects the bitrate separately. Therefore, when one user selects a comparatively higher bitrate, another user should select a comparatively lower bitrate. Thus, fairness among the users may not be considered. In addition, in the example of the SVC, it is not defined how to utilize a standard for a scalable video according to a network condition. Thus, a proper application of the SVC in various network conditions is needed. The MVO performs functions of a parsing, a translating, a transcoding, a bitrate adaptation and so on separately with respect to each of User Equipments (UEs). Thus, more resources for a calculation and a storing may be consumed, in comparison with a method for encoding once and recycling this. In addition, similarly to the HAS, in the selection of the bitrate, it is operated based on a changeable TCP bandwidth of each of the UEs, and thus the QoS may be not provided in balance to several users in the cell.